Fun In the Sun?
by Sarge1
Summary: Shalimar and Brennan get some more time off and once again, it goes to hell...only this time, Emma and Jesse are coming along for the ride!*It's a sequel to "Hunted"* PLEASE R/R!!!
1. And They're Off!

Title: Fun In the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

Pairing: Brennan/Shalimar

Sequel: It's a sequel to my story "Hunted". 

Rating: PG

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan get some more time off and it goes to hell again…only this time Jesse and Emma are coming along for the ride.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.(Dangit!)

Author's Notes: Howdy Ho All!! This story will be taking a more humorous course compared to "Hunted" and I truly hope you enjoy it!! **Read and ****Review please!!! **

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY LAST STORY "HUNTED". I RECOMMEND YOU READ THAT FIRST.**

  In their bedroom, Brennan sat on his and Shalimar's bed as he watched the very anxious feral pace in front of him. "Shal, everything will be fine," he said, trying to reassure her, but it didn't seem to work.

   "Yeah, fine like last time?" she retorted as she stopped for a second to look at him before she started pacing again.

   "Shalimar, we're going to Florida and we'll be around people almost all the time. No one is going to hunt us down. No one is going to try to kill us. It's just going to be fun in the sun," he said but when he got a disbelieving look from Shalimar, he added, "Not to mention that Jesse and Emma are coming too. Everything is going to be alright."

   Shalimar sighed and then stopped pacing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Vacationing just hasn't appealed to me ever since we had our little trip through the woods. I'm just worried that something like that will happen again."

   Smiling slightly, Brennan walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her on top of the head, he said, "Nothing like that will ever happen again. I won't let it."

   "Promise?" she asked as she looked up at him.

   "I promise," he replied as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.  

   Just then, Jesse and Emma walked into their bedroom. 

   "Are you two ready to…" Emma began, but when she saw them kissing, she stopped and glanced over at Jesse with a smile on her face.

   Brennan and Shalimar broke apart quickly and then looked over at the two standing at the door.

   "Sorry. We didn't mean to barge in," Jesse apologized.

   Shalimar smiled. "It's ok. We need to get going anyway."

    "Yes, you should," Adam said as he walked into the room. "You have a long drive ahead of you."

   "Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Why can't we just take the Double Helix?" Brennan asked. "It would be a lot faster."

   "Because I may need it and it wouldn't be a real vacation if you didn't have to drive to you destination," Adam replied.

   "According to who?" Shalimar retorted with a frown. 

   Brennan nodded. "Yeah, I mean there are other ways to get to your…destination. You can fly in a plane, take a boat, ride in a train,…take the Double Helix, but no. You're making us drive in a car for God knows how many days it's going to take us to get there!"

   Adam shrugged as he said, "It will be some good quality team bonding time."

   "Adam, we can bond just as well flying in the Double Helix," Jesse countered.

   "And I think we'll only get annoyed with each other if we're stuck in a small car together for a long period of time," Emma added.

   Adam threw his hands up in exasperation. "You are not taking Double Helix and that's final! Either you get in the car and drive away at this very moment or I will find some work for you to do. Now get out of here!"

   There were a few groans before the four members of Mutant X filed out of the room and made their way to the garage. After they put all their stuff in the trunk of the car, they all decided where they would sit.

   "I'm driving!" Jesse exclaimed, before anyone could say anything, and then got into the driver's seat.

   Brennan glared at him for a second before he slip into the backseat.

   Shalimar and Emma looked at each other and shrugged. Then Emma got in the front passenger seat and Shalimar slid into the back next to Brennan.

   Once everyone was comfortable, Jesse turned the car on and they drove away.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I know that was extremely short and kinda lame, but I promise you there will be more very soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	2. Carsickness and Puppy Love

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   The team had been driving for about five hours and by this time the conversation between them had died down. Jesse was concentrating on driving, Emma was asleep, Brennan was staring out the window, and Shalimar…well, Shalimar wouldn't stop moving around. Every few seconds, she would move to a different position as if she were extremely uncomfortable.

   Brennan looked over at her and watched curiously as she continued to move. "You've already been there," he said.

   "Huh?" Shalimar asked as she looked over at him.

   "You've already been in that position," he told her. "Are you alright?"

   Shalimar shook her head. "No, not really," she replied. "First if all, I'm not used to sitting so long and secondly, for some reason, I have this kind of sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach."

   "Sickening as in you're very worried or sickening as in you feel ill?" Brennan asked in concern as slid over closer to her.

   "Sickening as in I feel ill. I feel like I'm going to throw up," she answered with a grimace.

   Brennan lifted his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. "Well, you don't feel warm, so I don't think it's a fever. You're probably just carsick."   

   "Carsick?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

   Brennan smiled. "Yeah, carsick. Have you ever ridden in a car before and gotten the same feeling?"

   Shalimar thought about it for a second before answering, "I used to feel a little sick when I would drive around with a parents in their car, but other than that, I haven't really ridden in a lot of cars. I usually fly in the Double Helix or I ride my motorcycle."

   "Oh, well that's probably your problem than. You're not used to riding in a car for a long period of time and it's making you feel sick," Brennan explained.

   "Emphasis on the sick part," Shalimar said as she let out a soft moan just as the car went down a hill. 

   Brennan moved even closer and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok. You'll be alright," he assured her.

   "I hope so," she replied as she positioned herself so she was sitting in Brennan's lap with her head on his shoulder.

   "Why don't you try to get some rest," Brennan suggested. "It usually helps when you're carsick."

   Shalimar nodded against his shoulder. "Ok," she replied quietly as she snuggled in closer to Brennan and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

   A few hours later, both of the girls woke up.

   "How long have we been driving?" Emma asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

   "Just about seven hours," Jesse replied as he briefly glanced away from the road to look at her.

   "I think we should stop for something to eat," Brennan suggested.

   "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I mean, it is two o'clock and we haven't really eaten anything today. Whenever I spot a place to eat, I'll pull over," Jesse said.

   Shalimar groaned into Brennan's shoulder. "I don't think I could eat if my life depended on it," she muttered.

   Emma looked back at her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, Shal?" she asked.

   "She's carsick," Brennan answered for Shalimar.

   Emma grimaced. "Oh, that sucks."

   "Yeah, that about covers it," Shalimar mumbled as she glanced over at Emma. 

   Emma gave her a sympathetic smile and then turned back around.

   A few minutes later, they spotted a small restaurant called 'Patty Lou's Country Diner'. 

   "This place looks as good as any other," Jesse said with a shrug as he pulled the car into the parking lot.

   "Yeah, I guess," Brennan replied as he opened the car door. Stepping out, he stretched and then bent back down to help Shalimar out of the car. Brennan decided to keep his arm around her waist when he saw her swaying slightly.

    "It's a good thing we stopped here," Emma stated as she got out of the car as well. "My bladder is about to pop."

   "I know what you mean," Jesse agreed.

   "Forget popping bladders. I'm about to throw up," Shalimar groaned as she leaned more heavily on Brennan.

   "Well then, we better get you inside. I don't think Patty Lou will want you vomiting all over her parking lot," Jesse said with a grin.

   With a nod, the team walked inside to find that the diner was dark and filled with cigarette smoke. There was country music playing and deer heads mounted on the wall. It was a regular out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere diner.

   "Shal and I are going to go to the bathroom while you two get the table," Emma said as she led Shalimar away from Brennan and to the back of the diner where there was a big sign that read 'RESTROOMS'.

   Just then, a large woman with dark brown hair curled up in a bun walked up to Jesse and Brennan. "Hi there boys, how many will there be?" she asked, her voice thick with a country accent.

   "Uh…there're four of us," Brennan replied.

   "Alright, would you like smoking or non-smoking?"

   "Non-smoking, please," Jesse answered.

   "Ok, right this way!" she said as she led Brennan and Jesse to a table.

   "I'll be back in a moment to get your drink orders," she stated as she wandered away.

   Coughing softly, Jesse looked at Brennan, saying, "This is non-smoking?"

   "I know what you mean. This place is like an all-you-can-eat-buffet for cancer genes," Brennan replied as he waved his hand in front of his face in a fruitless attempt thwart the cigarette smoke from his mouth and nose.

   At that moment, Emma and a very sickly looking Shalimar walked over to the table. 

   "Man, Shal, you don't look too good?" Jesse stated as he watched her as she sat down next to Brennan.

   "Yeah, well I feel worse than I look," she replied as she rested her head on Brennan's shoulder.

   "And also, it does feel she has a temperature. I think she's actually got a fever on top of being carsick," Emma added with a grimace as she sat down next to Jesse.

   Brennan frowned and lifted his hand to Shalimar's forehead. "Yeah, you're right. She does feel hot. I guess it was just settling in when I first felt for a temperature."

   "This isn't fair," Shalimar moaned. "Something always happens to me. If I'm not getting shot, I'm getting a fever!"

   Just then, the waitress walked over to them.

   "Hi! I'm Patty Lou and I'm going to be your server today. So, what can I get you folks to drink?" she asked cheerfully.

   "Um…I'll have a coffee and a water, please," Jesse answered politely.

   "I'll have an ice tea," Emma said with a smile.

   "I'll have an ice tea as well, please," Brennan replied, but he noticed that Shalimar wasn't answering, he added, "And she'll have a ginger ale."

   "Alright, one coffee, one water, two ice teas, and one ginger ale coming right up!" she declared as she walked away.

   Shalimar looked up at Brennan with a questioning look in her face. "Why did you order ginger ale for me?" she asked.

   "Because it will help settle your stomach," he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

   A few minutes later, Patty Lou returned with their drinks and then took their food orders. Both Brennan and Jesse ordered hamburgers, Emma ordered a salad, and Brennan ordered a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Shalimar. Once they had eaten and paid, they got up to leave.

   "I'm going to the restroom," Jesse declared as he walked toward the back of the diner.

   "Yeah, me too. We'll meet you two in the car," Brennan said as he followed Jesse.

   Emma and Shalimar walked outside and just as they were about to get in the car, they heard shouting from the back of the diner. Curious, they both walked over just in time to see Patty Lou kick a small dog away from the back door. "Get out of here you little rat!!" she yelled as she picked up a rock and threw in at the dog.

   Yelping, the little dog ran away into a large bush.

   "That's so mean!" Emma stated with a frown.

   "That damn little dog is always over here looking for food! I can't stand it!" Patty Lou replied angrily. "I wish the stupid thing would get run over by a car!"

   "That's horrible! The poor little thing is just hungry. It probably doesn't have an owner and it's out here all alone without anyone to take care of it," Emma said as she walked over to the bush and attempted to coax the frightened animal out.

   "Yeah, well if I see it snooping around here again, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in it!" With that, Patty Lou turned around and walked back inside the diner.

   "Come here…come here, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come out. Come on…you can do it," Emma said in a soft voice. Slowly, the little dog walked out of the bush and into Emma's open arms. Picking the dog up, she petted it lightly on the head, saying, "That's it! You're such a good little boy!"

   The dog was absolutely loving it. He was wagging his tail and trying to lick Emma's face.

   "Ewwww…don't let it lick you. It's probably got rabies or something," Shalimar stated with a grimace. Just as she said that, the dog looked over at her and growled slightly. Seeing this, Shalimar flashed her feral eyes at the dog and let out a small growl of her own.

   "What's going on?" Brennan asked as he and Jesse walked over.

   "Emma found a dog," Shalimar said plainly.

   "And let me guess, you want to keep it?" Jesse asked.

   "Well, we can't leave it here. Patty Lou said she would kill him if she ever saw him again," Emma said.

   "It looks like it could use a nice bullet in the head," Shalimar said as she frowned at the scraggly looking dog.

   "Shalimar! How could you say that?!" Emma scolded as she looked down at the dog in her arms. "Don't listen to her, Taco. She's just being mean," she said to the dog in a baby voice.

   "Taco? So, it's got a name now?" Shalimar questioned with an un-amused look on her face.

   "Yes, I called him Taco because I think he sort of looks like the Taco Bell dog."

   All of them looked at the dog to see that he did sort of look like the Taco Bell dog. He was the same color and about the same size, but instead of having short hair and big eyes, he had long scraggly hair and small eyes.

   "How about we get back to the 'I want to keep him' part," Brennan said.

   "Well, you know what I'm going to say," Emma replied.

   "That little nasty dog is not coming in the car with us," Shalimar stated plainly.

   "What have you got against Taco?" Emma asked Shalimar as she sent her a death glare.

   "First of all, it's ugly, it smells, it's probably got some weird disease, and, not to mention, fleas! It's--"

   "Ok! I get your point!"  

   "I tend to agree with Shalimar. It's probably sick or something. I don't think we should bring it in the car with us. We have no idea if he'll go nuts and attack us," Brennan said, stating his opinion.

   "Does he look like a dog that would just attack someone?" Emma asked as she pointed to the big puppy eyes that Taco was giving them.

   "I don't think we should bring him with us either," Jesse said with a shrug.

   Emma frowned. "Fine!" she exclaimed. "But if Taco doesn't go, I don't either!"

   Shalimar threw her hands up in exasperation and let out a loud huff. "I'm too sick to deal with this!" she said as she stalked back to the car.

   Brennan rolled his eyes at Emma and then looked over at Jesse who just shrugged.

   "Fine Emma! You can bring the dog, but if he is any trouble, I will personally throw him out the car window. Got it?!" Brennan stated with a menacing look on his face.

   Emma smiled. "Ok!" she replied cheerfully as they all turned and walked back to the car.

   Once they were all comfortable, Jesse started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: So, what do you think so far? Let me know!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	3. The Faceoff

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   She was tired, she was hot, she was sick, and all she wanted to do was get a little rest, but no. Every time she would shut her eyes, she would hear a very annoying high pitched bark and frankly, she was getting pissed off.

   "Dammit Emma! If that dog doesn't shut its mouth, I will shut if for him…permanently!!" Shalimar yelled when Taco wouldn't stop barking out the car window.

   Both Emma and Taco looked over at Shalimar with frowns on their faces…Well, Taco's was more of a snarl.

   Shalimar glared at the dog which only made him growl at her.

   "What is with you two?" Jesse asked Shalimar. "I mean, it's like you and Taco actually hate each other."

   "We do," Shalimar replied, not taking her eyes off of the small dog.

   "Why?" Brennan questioned as he looked back and forth between Shalimar and Taco.

   "I don't know. I've just always disliked dogs," she answered.

   "It's probably a cat verses dog thing. I think you don't like dogs because your DNA is mixed with cat DNA and I think Taco doesn't like you because he can sense that," Jesse stated logically.

   "Yeah, that might be it," Brennan said with a nod.

   "Well, all I know is that I don't like that thing and if it even looks at me in a strange way, I won't hesitate to snap its neck," Shalimar declared as she sent one more death glare Taco's way and then looked away.

   "Man, Shal. I don't think I've ever seen you this hostile toward anything before…Well, except maybe Eckhart and his goons," Brennan said with a lopsided grin.

   "I agree and it's kind of freaky. I mean, who would want to hurt such a cute little dog?" Emma asked as she patted Taco on the head.

   "I would," Shalimar plainly stated.

   "Shalimar! Don't be so mean!" Emma scolded.

   "Why? Look Emma, I'm tired, I don't feel well, and all I want to do is sleep, but I can't because that damn dog won't keep its mouth shut!" Shalimar replied angrily.

   Deciding that the safest thing to do would be to keep Shalimar's wrath directed toward Taco and Emma, Brennan immediately sided with his girlfriend.

   "I agree with Shal. Taco's barking is beginning to get annoying. So, can you please try to keep him from doing that?" he asked.

   Emma nodded and then let out a sigh. "Alright, I guess I can try," she answered as she looked down at the dog sitting in her lap. "Taco, you have to stop barking, ok?"

   Taco gave her his best, big, watery puppy eyes and then he curled up in her lap. Closing his eyes, he seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

   "Thank you, Em," Brennan said with a small smile before he looked over at Shalimar. "You can get some sleep now, Shal," he stated as he got a thankful nod from his girlfriend. Reaching over, he pulled Shalimar down so she had her head in his lap and her legs stretched out the other way. He watched as she closed her eyes and, just as Taco had, fell asleep almost instantly.

_   She just stood there. Her eyes gleamed with the immense hate that she had for him and her body was tense with the anticipation for the upcoming fight. Why did she despise him so much? She didn't know. All she knew was she that she wanted to snap him in two. _

_   It was then that he made a fatal move that would cost him dearly. He lunged at her. She quickly dodged him and then grabbed him behind his head. In one swift movement, she twisted his head until she heard the satisfying crack of his neck breaking. Letting his dead body drop from her hands, she looked down at him and smiled. Yes, she had killed Taco!!  _

   "Shal? Shal wake up," Brennan said as he gently shook his girlfriend's shoulder.

   "Huh?" she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes._ She looked up to see Brennan smiling down at her._

   "Good dream?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

   Shalimar looked confused for a second. "Dream?" 

   "Yeah, you were dreaming about something. You kept mumbling and then you got a big smile on your face," he replied.

   Shalimar glanced toward the front of the car to see Taco still alive and well, sitting in Emma's lap.

   "Damn," she muttered to herself. She hadn't killed Taco. It was only a dream.

   Brennan gave Shalimar a curious look. "You want to tell me about it?"

   "My dream?" she asked, getting a nod from Brennan. "No, that's alright. While it was an extremely good dream, it was kinda stupid."

   "Oh, ok," he replied simply.

   Shalimar smiled at him. "So, was there a reason that you woke me up or was I just talking too loud in my sleep?"

   "Well, actually we're stopping a rest area in a minute or two and I just woke you up so you could go to the bathroom...That's if you need to, of course," he answered with a sheepish grin.

    "Well, I'm glad you did," she stated as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

   "Alright, break it up back there," Jesse said as he let out a small laugh. "We're at rest area."

   After breaking apart and after Jesse had pulled the car into a parking place, Shalimar reached forward and smacked Jesse on the back of the head.

 "Ow! Shalimar, that hurt!" Jesse exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

  "You're such a baby," Shalimar said with a giggle.

   "Am not!" Jesse declared with a frown.

   Hearing the whole little argument, Taco looked away from the window and growled at Shalimar.

   "Don't you growl at me or I'll smack you too," Shalimar said as she flashed her feral eyes at the small dog which only made him growl more.

   Emma sighed and shook her head. "Can we just get out of the car, please?"

   "I second that," Brennan put in as he opened his door and stepped out of the car.

   Following his example, the other three and the dog got out of the car as well.

   "I'm going to take Taco on a little walk so he can go to the bathroom," Emma declared before she walked away with Taco.

   The two guys and Shalimar watched her walk away before heading to the restrooms.

   When she was finished in the bathroom, Shalimar walked out feeling a lot better than she had before. She didn't really feel sick anymore and she wasn't tired either. She felt almost great until she spotted Emma standing outside the bathroom door with Taco.

   "Shal, I know you hate Taco, but could you watch him really quick while I go to the bathroom?" Emma asked with a hopeful look on her face.

   Shalimar let of a huff and then nodded, "Fine, but hurry up. I might not be able to account for my actions if he does anything that bugs me in any way," she replied as she sent a death glare Taco's way, daring him to try anything.

   "Ok, I'll be really fast," Emma said as she practically ran into the bathroom.

   Shalimar and Taco just stood there glaring at each other.

   Brennan and Jesse walked out of the men's bathroom to see them standing there. Brennan put his hand up to stop Jesse from saying anything or from walking over.

   "Let's just watch," he whispered as a sly grin spread across his face.

   Jesse grinned back and nodded.

   It was then that Taco began to growl at Shalimar. His teeth were bared and his eyes were gleaming. He started walking in a circle around Shalimar, like a fierce animal circling its prey; getting ready for the attack.

   Shalimar just continued to glare at the small dog.

   "What's Taco doing?" Jesse asked Brennan in a hushed voice.

   "I don't know, but it reminds me of how Shalimar sometimes circles people before she attacks them," Brennan replied.

   "You don't think that Taco would actually take on Shalimar, do you?"

   "I don't know, but strangely enough, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

   Just as Brennan said that, Taco suddenly launched himself at Shalimar.

   Although she was ready for a fight, Shalimar hadn't anticipated that Taco would actually attack her and she was caught off guard. 

   As Taco bit down on Shalimar arm, she quickly brought her other hand around and attempted to get him off, but she couldn't. He was clamped on hard.

   "Dammit! Get off of me!" Shalimar exclaimed she wrapped her hand around Taco's small throat and began to choke him.

   Shocked, the guys stood there for a few seconds watching before Brennan finally snapped out of his daze and ran over to help Shalimar. He grabbed onto Taco and attempted to pull him away from Shalimar's arm. 

   Finally, Taco let go of Shalimar's arm. Both Brennan and Shalimar let go of the dog and let him drop to the ground, causing him to yelp as he hit the pavement hard.

   "What the hell is going on?!!!" Emma exclaimed when she emerged from the bathroom to see Shalimar dropping Taco and to hear him yelp. She immediately ran over to him and picked him up.

   Shalimar backed away cradling her injured arm. When she looked up again, she saw that Emma was holding a whimpering Taco in her arms and the two guys were just standing there with shocked looks on their faces. 

   Emma looked over at Shalimar with a frown on her face. "Shalimar, what the hell is your problem?!" she asked angrily.

   "My problem? MY PROBLEM?!!!" Shalimar yelled. "It was your damn dog that bit me!!"

   "Well, I'm sure you did something to provoke him!" Emma retorted.

   "WHAT?! I didn't do anything!!!!" Emma didn't look like she believed her. "I can't believe that you're siding with that damn dog over one of your best friends! You know what? I don't care. Just…forget it!!" Shalimar declared before she turned around and stormed off towards the car.

   Brennan looked at Jesse and then over at Emma before running after Shalimar without saying a word to either of them.

   "Shalimar? Shalimar, will you wait up?!" Brennan called after his girlfriend.  

   "What Brennan? What?!" She replied angrily as she stopped walking and turned around.

   Brennan threw his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said as he pointed to her injured arm.

   "I'm fine," Shalimar retorted stubbornly.

   Brennan reached over and took Shalimar's arm into his hands so he could examine the wound more closely. "You're not fine," he said with a sigh. "He might be small, but that dog took a pretty big chunk out of your arm. We should probably go to the hospital or something to get it fixed up." When he didn't hear a protest from Shalimar, or actually a reply of any kind, Brennan looked up at her to see that she was staring at the ground with tears in her eyes. "Shal Baby, what's wrong? Does your arm hurt that much?" he asked in concern.

   She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…this was supposed to be a vacation, but I've already gotten sick, got bitten by a dog, and have gotten in a fight with Emma all in one day! It's just not fair," she replied as tears began to trickle down her face.

   Brennan immediately pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. When her tears subsided, Brennan opened the car door and sat her down. Then he went around the back of the car and opened the trunk. Pulling out a first aid kit, he walked back to Shalimar and squatted down in front of her.

   "After what happened last time, Adam has now stocked all the vehicles with first aid kits," Brennan said with a grin as he began to wrap Shalimar's arm with some gauze and medical tape.

   By this time, Emma, Jesse, and Taco had wandered over to car as well.

   Looking up at them, Brennan stated, "I think we should take Shal to the hospital. Taco took a pretty big bite out of her arm and she needs to get stitches."

   The other two nodded before getting into the car.

   Brennan helped Shalimar get all the way into the car and then he slid in next to her. When he felt Shalimar put her head on his shoulder, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close as they drove out of the rest area.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I hope you all like it so far! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	4. A Trip to the Hospital

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   The whole drive to the hospital was done in relative silence. When they finally arrived, Brennan immediately took Shalimar inside while the other two sat in the car for a few more minutes.

   "You know, Em, it really wasn't Shalimar's fault. Taco was the one that bit her," Jesse stated.

   Just as Emma was going to reply, they heard Adam's voice come over their comlinks.

   "Hi guys, how's everything going?" he asked cheerfully.

   "Um…not too good," Emma answered.

   "And why's that?"

   "Well, currently we're at the hospital if that helps you figure it out in any way," Jesse replied with a frown.

   "The hospital? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Adam asked urgently, his voice laced with concern.

   "Not exactly. Shalimar got bit by a dog," Jesse answered.

   "She got bit by a dog? How did that happen?"

   "It's a long story, Adam. We'll tell you when we get home."

   "Well, is Shalimar going to be ok?" Adam questioned.

   "We don't know yet. We just got to the hospital, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She only got bit on the arm," Jesse replied.

   "Alright, I'll let you go than, but when your done there, I want to know all the details," Adam said.

   "Ok Adam. We'll talk to you later."

   With that, Jesse got out of the car.

   Emma watched him for a second before turning to Taco. "Now Taco, I have to leave you in the car because there aren't any dogs allowed in the hospital. So, I want you to stay right here and be good, ok?" she said the small dog.

   Taco gave her his big watery puppy eyes before he walked over to the driver's seat and sat down. Curling up in a ball, he closed his eyes, and seemed to fall asleep.

   Emma smiled at the small dog. She then opened the window a crack so fresh air could get into the car and with one last look at Taco, she got out of the car. Following Jesse into the hospital, they spotted Shalimar and Brennan sitting in the waiting room. Walking over, they sat down in two chairs next to them.

   "So, what's going on?" Jesse asked.

   "We're waiting for the doctor to come get Shalimar," Brennan replied as he looked over at Jesse and Emma.

   "Oh, I see. Well, knowing hospitals, it could take a little while," Jesse said as he leaned back and propped his feet up on a chair that was across from him.

   About an hour later, a nurse came over to them and escorted them all to a back room where they would once again have to wait for the doctor.

   Shalimar let out an exasperated huff. "This is taking forever! Can't we just go? My arm will be fine."

   "No Shal, we're not leaving. You really need to have your arm looked at," Brennan replied.

   "But..," Shalimar began.

   "No buts, Shal. We're staying," Brennan said firmly.

   "Fine! Have it your way," she replied with a pout.

   About an hour later the doctor finally came in and examined Shalimar's arm. Then about two more hours and fifteen stitches later, the foursome finally left the hospital.

   Walking out to the car, they were met by Taco who was very happy to see them.

   "Oh Taco!" Emma exclaimed as she picked the dog up into her arms. "I'm so sorry I left you in the car for so long. Come on; let's go for a little walk."

   "Emma can't that wait. It's already ten o'clock and we haven't eaten anything. Not to mention, we still have to find a hotel," Jesse said as he opened the car door.

   "Jesse, Taco has been patiently waiting for us in this car for four hours. The least we can do is let him go to the bathroom before we put him back in the car," Emma stated.

   "Alright Emma, just hurry up, please," Brennan said with a sigh.

   Emma gave him a grateful smile before walking off with Taco.

   At that, the other three got into the car and waited for her to return.

   Shalimar let out a yawn and then rested her head on Brennan's shoulder.

   "You are tired?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

   She nodded. "Yeah, the doctor said that the antibiotics that he gave me might make me drowsy and I think they are," she replied as she let out another yawn.

   Just then, Emma walked up to the car with Taco and got in.

   "Ok, we can go now," she declared with a smile.

   "I'm truly glad you're here to tell us that, Emma," Jesse said sarcastically as he pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot.

   After driving for a few minutes, the foursome spotted a fast food place and decided that they would grab something to eat there. 

   "Ok, what does everyone want?" Jesse asked as he pulled the car into the drive-through.

   "I'll have a hamburger," Brennan replied from the back of the car.

   "You can get me a salad," Emma answered with a smile. "And a small hamburger for Taco."

   "I don't want anything. I'm not hungry," Shalimar said as she moved into a more comfortable position in Brennan's arms.

   "Come on, Shal. You should really eat something," Brennan told her.

   She shook her head. "No really, I'm not hungry. I just want to go to bed."

   Jesse looked back at Brennan for his input.

   Brennan merely nodded.

   Turning back around, Jesse opened his window and said, "Ok, I'll have three hamburgers and one salad please."

    After they drove around and got their food, they drove off to find a hotel.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I know that this chapter was extremely short and kinda lame, but I promise that the next chapter will be better! I hope you all like it so far!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	5. Jess and Em...Together Forever

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   It took about another hour to find a hotel that would actually allow dogs and by this time, all four of them were extremely tired. 

   "I got two rooms," Jesse declared as he walked back from the hotel lobby and got into the car again.

   "Great," Brennan replied. "I'm about to pass out, I'm so tired."

   Jesse grinned. "I think Shalimar already did," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the sleeping blonde that was leaning against Brennan.

   Brennan looked down at Shalimar and smiled.

   "Are you going to wake her up?" Emma asked.

   Brennan shook her head. "No, she's had a rough day and she could use all the sleep she can get. I'll just carry her," he replied.

   "Ok," Jesse stated. "Well, our rooms are on the first level so you won't have to walk far."

   "Let's go then," Brennan said as he got out of the car and then gently lifted Shalimar into his arms. "Em, will you get the door?" he asked and when he got a nod from her, he began to walk toward the rooms.

   Emma closed both her and Brennan's car door. Then she bent down to pick up Taco who was patiently waiting on the ground to go to their room. She waited for a few seconds so Jesse could grab their bags and then she followed after Brennan.

   Arriving at their room, Brennan waited for Jesse to walk over with the key. Looking down at Shalimar, he grinned when he saw that she was snuggled up against him with a small smile across her face.

   Just then, Jesse and Emma walked up. Jesse quickly opened the door to Brennan and Shalimar's room. Then he turned and opened the door to the other room.

   Brennan walked into the room and over to one of the beds. Gently placing Shalimar down, he kissed her on her forehead and then walked back out. 

   Outside, Jesse was waiting to give him the key to their room.

   "There are still more bags in the trunk of the car," Jesse stated as he and Brennan walked back to the car.

   "So, are you going to be ok in the same room with Emma or do you want me to sleep in there with you and put Emma in the other room with Shalimar?" Brennan asked as he took out his and Shalimar's bags from the trunk of the car.

   "I'll be fine with Emma," Jesse replied as he attempted to hide a smile, but with little success. 

   Brennan saw it. "Was that a smile I just saw?" he asked as a smirk lit up his face. "Are you happy to be sleeping in the same room with Emma?"

   "No!" Jesse exclaimed a little too quickly.

   Brennan shot a disbelieving look Jesse's way.

   "I mean, yes…No…I mean…I don't know what I mean," Jesse finally said as he sighed and leaned against the car.

   "Oh, does someone have a crush?" Brennan asked teasingly.

   Jesse blushed a bright red. "I don't know how to explain it, Brennan," he began. "I mean, it's so weird. Every time I look at her, think about her, every time she looks at me…I…I get this knot in my stomach and my pulse begins to race. I get short of breath and I start blushing. I can't control it. It just…happens," he explained.

   Brennan smiled and patted him on the back. "You're in love," he said simply. "Believe me, I know what you're going through. The same thing happens to me when I'm around Shalimar. I mean, I've learned to control the blushing and everything, but I still get that knot in my stomach."

   "Really?" 

   Brennan nodded. "Yeah. I think you should tell Emma how you feel."

   "I don't know, Brennan. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Jesse questioned.

   Just as Brennan was about to reply, Emma walked over.

   "Are you two coming in or are you going to stand out here all night?" she asked with a smile.

   "We were just on our way," Brennan lied as he looked over at Jesse and shrugged slightly. "I'm going to go check on Shalimar and then go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning, ok?"

    "Ok. Goodnight Brennan," Emma replied.

   "'Night Em," Brennan said before turning to Jesse. "Goodnight Jess."

   "Goodnight."

   Just before he walked away, Brennan silently mouthed, "Tell her" to Jesse and with that, he grabbed his and Shalimar's bags; then walked back to their room.

   Emma looked at Jesse curiously. "What was that all about?" she asked.

   "What was what all about?" Jesse replied as he briefly looked away from her so she couldn't see him blushing.

   "When Brennan walked away, he said something to you. What did he say?" she prodded questioningly.

   "Nothing," he answered a little too quickly.

   Emma gave him a disbelieving look.

   Looking deep into her eyes, he finally snapped. He couldn't take it anymore and he just had to tell her how he felt. "Em,…I…I need to tell you something," he stuttered as he looked at the ground trying to hide his embarrassment.

   Emma smiled at him. "And what's that?" she asked in a calm voice, but really she was about to pass out from excitement. She had been in love with Jesse since the first time she saw him and at that very moment, her telempathic censors were on overdrive will all the emotions she was picking up from him. Yet, with all the emotions that she was receiving, she could easily pick out the main one and it was love.

   "I…um…I'm…," he continued to stutter as he looked up at Emma.

   Emma couldn't stand his stuttering anymore. She reached behind Jesse's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

   Jesse was shocked for a moment, but then finally he just melted into the kiss and pulled Emma into his arms.

   A little while later, they finally broke apart for air.

   "I love you too, Jesse," Emma said with a smile.

   "But how did you know what I was going to say?" he asked as he lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of Emma's eyes.

   "I'm telempathic, remember? I picked up your emotions and I kinda figured it out for myself from there," she replied.

   Jesse grinned. "Well, that always helps. It's late…So, how about we go back to our room?" he suggested as he took Emma's hand in his and led her away from the car.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: Howdy folks! I know the story just took a kinda weird turn, but hey, if Shal and Bren are together, why not let Jesse and Emma get together too? It's just a thought. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	6. Morning Has Definately Broken

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   The next morning, Shalimar awoke to a feeling of intense nausea. She briefly looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:42 and then got up, rushing to the bathroom.

   Brennan was rudely awakened from his slumber by the sound of someone throwing up. Keeping his eyes closed, he moved his arm around the bed to feel that Shalimar was no longer beside him. Opening his eyes, he quickly looked around the room to see that the bathroom door was open slightly and the light was on. Just then, he heard the sound of someone throwing up again.

   "Shal?" he called as he rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Pushing the door open a little more, he saw his girlfriend sitting on the ground with her head hanging over the toilet.

   "Shal Baby, are you alright?" he asked as he moved over and sat on the rim of the bathtub.

   Shalimar looked over at him and then shook her head. "No," she replied just before another wave of nausea hit her and she began to throw up again.

   Brennan gave her a sympathetic look before he pulled her hair back out of her face and gently rubbed her back in soothing circles.

   A little while later, when the nausea seemed have subsided, Brennan scooped Shalimar up in his arms and carried her back bed. Gently placing her down, he kissed her on her forehead and then slid in next to her, quietly whispering, "Why don't you try to get some more rest before we have to leave."

   Shalimar merely nodded before she snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes.

   Around 9:30, Brennan carefully got up, trying not to wake up the sleeping blonde that was next to him. He quietly put on some clothes and then walked over to the adjoining door that led into the room that Jesse and Emma were sleeping in. He knocked gently on the door, but when he didn't get a reply, he figured that they were still asleep. Knowing that if they didn't leave the hotel by 10:00, they would have to pay for another day, he quickly opened the door and was immediately shocked by the scene he saw before him. Emma and Jesse were making out on top of one of the beds.

   "Oh God!!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in front of his eyes. "It's _way too early in the morning to be seeing that."_

   Emma and Jesse immediately broke apart and quickly moved away from each other like teenagers that had been caught making out in the locker room. Both of them were bright red as well.

   "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Jesse snapped as he silently wished that the ground would open up and swallow him…or Brennan for that matter.

   "I did knock, but I guess you were…too busy to hear me," Brennan replied as a smirk lit up his face.

   "Was there something you wanted?" Emma asked trying to sound nonchalant.

   "Um…yeah. We have to leave in twenty-five minutes or we'll have to pay for another day and Shalimar still seems to be sick," he answered as his smile dissipated.

   Emma frowned. "She does?"

   "Yeah. I woke up this morning around 6:45 to the sound of her throwing up."

   "Maybe we should take her to the doctor or something," Jesse suggested.

   "No, she'll hate that. I think we should wait for a little while to see how she feels. If she doesn't get better, I'll take her home on a plane or something while you two continue on to Florida," Brennan replied.

   Emma and Jesse merely nodded.

   "Well, I'm going to go get ready and I suggest you two do the same," Brennan said as he turned around and walked back into the other room.

   By 9:00, they were all dressed and ready to go. 

   Jesse went to the lobby to return the keys and pay while the others got into the car.

   Today was Brennan's turn to drive so he and Shalimar got into the front while Emma and Taco got into the back.

   When Jesse finally came back from the lobby, he got in the back of the car and then handed Brennan the keys.

   Starting the car, Brennan looked back at Jesse and Emma with a curious look on his face. "Where was Taco the whole time you two were…" he started, but he was interrupted by the sound of Jesse suddenly coughing and the death glare that he was getting from Emma.

   Shalimar looked up at Brennan and then back at the other two. "Did I miss something?"

   Brennan opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by Emma.

   "No, you didn't miss a thing," she lied.

   Shalimar merely shrugged before she laid her head back down on the car door and closed her eyes.

   Jesse sent a glare Brennan's way and then finally asked, "Can we just go, please?"

   Brennan grinned at Jesse and then nodded. Turning back around, he put the car into drive and pulled it out of the hotel parking lot. 

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: So, what do you think? LET ME KNOW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	7. Food Shopping

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   "I'm hungry," Shalimar suddenly said out of the blue.

   "You are?" Brennan asked in surprise.

   "Yeah…I've got this weird craving for sardines and ice cream," she replied.

   "Ewwww...Shal, that's gross," Emma said with a grimace.

   Shalimar looked back at Emma and nodded. "I know, but that's what I want to eat."

   "I really don't think that sardines and ice cream are a…normal restaurant meal. So, we'll probably have to go to a grocery store to get them," Jesse stated logically.

   "Well, considering that Shal hasn't eaten really anything in the past day and the little bit that she did eat has now been offered as a tribute to the porcelain god, I think I could be nice enough to pull over at a grocery store or something whenever I see one," Brennan said as he smiled at Shalimar.

   "And that's one of the reasons why I love you," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

   "Well, thank you," Brennan said as his grin grew wider.

   "There's a grocery store right there," Jesse announced as he pointed to a shopping plaza that was a little bit up the rode.

   "Great. We'll stop there. Maybe we could all grab some stuff there so that we don't have to stop for a while," Brennan suggested as he pulled the car into the plaza.

   Everyone got out of the car except for Taco who had been promised something nice to eat if he was good while the rest of them were gone. Walking into the grocery store, Brennan and Shalimar headed for the sardines and ices cream while the other two headed to get stuff to make sandwiches with.

   "So, do you want sardines in water, oil,…or what?" Brennan asked as he read the sardine cans.

   "Water is fine," Shalimar replied as she spied the sardine can that Brennan was holding hungrily.

   "Ok, how many do you want?"

   "Get four cans," she replied.

   Brennan gave her a strange look before grabbing four cans and putting it into their shopping basket. "Ok, now are we on to the ice cream?"

   "Yup," Shalimar said with a smile. "While we're doing that, I've suddenly got a craving for tofu and pickles as well. So, we'll pick those up on the way."

   "Are you sure you're not really sick?" Brennan asked as he raised his hand to her head to feel her temperature.

   Shalimar swatted at his hand. "I'm fine. I just feel like eating that, ok?"

   "Oook," he replied slowly before following his girlfriend to where the ice cream was. "So, what type do you want?"

   Shalimar looked at each ice cream before grabbing a Healthy Choice flavor called Chocolate Chocolate Chunk. Handing it to Brennan, she watched as he put in the basket before headed toward the pickles and tofu. Finding them both in the same section, she set on finding the perfect jar of pickles while Brennan looked at the tofu.

   "So Shal, do you want soft tofu, medium tofu, or hard tofu?" he asked with a grimace. _Who the heck would really want to eat this crap, he thought to himself as he poked at the tofu though the plastic covering._

   Shalimar looked up at him. "Um…I'll take the medium one."

   Shrugging, Brennan picked it up and put it with the rest of Shalimar's 'lunch' in the basket.

   "Ah ha!" Shalimar exclaimed as she picked up a jar of pickles and held it up like it was a trophy. "I have my pickles."

   "That's great, Shal," he replied.

   Just then, Jesse and Emma walked up behind them. "Hey guys, did you get everything you needed?" Emma asked.

   "Yeah," Brennan replied as he held up the basket to show them.

   "Sardines, ice cream, tofu, and pickles?" Jesse asked as he gave Shalimar a look like she was crazy. "I'm not even going to ask," he said as he shook his head.

   "What?" Shalimar exclaimed. "What is so weird about it?!"

   "It's just…not your average…uh…lunch," Brennan stammered trying not to upset his girlfriend anymore than she already was.

   "And that makes it wrong?!" she snapped.

   "No! No…not at all," he replied. "It's fine, Shal. I'm sure it will be delicious."

   Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Brennan, but she decided not to say anything else.

   "How about we go," Jesse proposed.

   "Yeah, ok," Brennan said as they all headed to the front of the store. After they had paid for everything, they headed out to the car. "Why don't we find a park or something to eat our lunch at?" he suggested.

   "Sounds good to me," Emma replied from where she was sitting in the back playing with Taco. She had bought him a little squeaky toy from the grocery store and he loved it.

   "Yeah," Jesse agreed.

   Brennan looked over at Shalimar to see her just nod her head before turning to gaze out the window.

   Shalimar sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. It wasn't like her to get angry over something as stupid as food, but she just couldn't seem to help it. She'd have to have Adam check her out when they got home.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever and a year to post this chapter, but fear not, I shall be posting more very soon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	8. Eating Lunch

Title: Fun in the Sun?

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   Finding a small park near the water, everyone got out of the car and headed to one of the picnic tables. Getting out all their food, they spread it out on the table and then after sitting down, they began to eat.

   Emma gave a little bowl of dog food, which she had bought at the store, to Taco and watched with a smile as he seemed to scarf the food down like the world was going to end in a matter of seconds.

   Brennan watched as Shalimar ravenously devoured her food almost exactly like Taco. "Shal, slow down or you're going to choke," he told her.

   She looked over at him with an embarrassed expression on her face and slowly brought the half eaten pickle away from her mouth. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry," she replied.

   "Yeah, no kidding, but you should still be careful," he said.

   By the time they were done, Shalimar had eaten three of the four cans of sardines, half of the ice cream, all of the tofu, three pickles, and half of Brennan's sandwich. Now she was completely full. "Mmmmm…that was good," she said as she patted her now stuffed stomach.

   Brennan smiled at her. "I'm glad you liked it," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

   Watching them, Jesse looked over at Emma and grinned mischievously. Then without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her too.

   Breaking apart, Shalimar looked over at her other two friends and her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw what they were doing. Looking up at Brennan, she suddenly broke out into a major fit of giggles. Her laughter seemed to be contagious because Brennan soon began to laugh as well.

   Jesse and Emma snapped apart and glared over at the laughing couple.

   "What?!" Jesse exclaimed.

   "Oh nothing," Brennan tried to say seriously, but when he saw Shalimar fall over because she was laughing so hard, he lost it and joined his girlfriend on the ground.

   "Hey, if you two want a few more minutes, Brennan and I could wait for you in the car," Shalimar squeaked out between giggles as she wiped at the tears that were rolling down her face. Seeing the annoyed look on their friend's faces, both Shalimar and Brennan began to laugh so hard that they couldn't breath.

   Emma frowned. "What is so funny?!" she snapped.

   "Yeah, what is so funny?" Jesse reiterated.

   Brennan shrugged. "I don't know," he replied as he tried to slow his breathing. "Shal started laughing and I just couldn't help myself."

   "Well, we're burning daylight. We should probably get going," Jesse said, trying to get their minds off of the image of him and Emma kissing.

   Brennan had finally calmed down so he nodded his head, and stood up. Bending down, he helped the still laughing Shalimar to her feet and then they all walked over to the car. After they were all inside, Brennan pulled the car out of the parking lot and started driving down the street. He looked over at Shalimar to see that she was desperately trying to mask her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand, but it wasn't working. Smiling, he shook his head, saying, "Shal, you better calm down before you suffocate yourself." 

   That just made her laugh even harder.

   "Shalimar, knock it off," Jesse said in an almost whiney voice.

   She turned around to look at him, asking, "Or you'll what?" Then she burst out laughing again.

   Jesse looked over at Emma. "Will you do something about her?" he questioned.

   She nodded and then used her telempathy to calm Shalimar down.

   Shalimar glared at Emma for a second before, asking, "So, when were you two going to tell me that you were together?"

   "Um…soon," Jesse said with a shrug.

   "Well thanks. It's great to know that two of my best friends didn't plan to tell me about something so important," Shalimar replied with a frown.

   "We were going to tell you, Shal, but we only figured it out ourselves last night," Emma told her.

   Shalimar looked up at Brennan and frowned. "And I bet you knew about this too?"

   He glanced over at her. "Well, yeah sort of. Jesse told me that he was in love with Emma last night while you were asleep," he said kind of sheepishly.

   "So, I'm the only one who doesn't know?"

   "Well, Adam doesn't know yet," Jesse offered.

   "That's great. I bet the dog even knew before I did," Shalimar said as she shook her head.

   "Well, the poor thing was in the room with them. Having to watch, he's probably been traumatized for life if they were doing anything like they were when I walked in on them this morning," Brennan replied with a grin.

   Taco looked at him and let out a snort as if saying, "Yeah, you got that right!"

   Brennan laughed and then turned his attention back to the road.

   "What were you doing this morning?" Shalimar questioned as she looked back as the Jesse and Emma with a small smirk.

   Both of them blushed a deep red.

   "Nothing," Jesse answered as he dropped his gaze from Shalimar's eyes.

   Shalimar let out a chuckled before she turned back around. "Well, I think that you two getting together is great. Although, I'm not sure what Adam is going to think with all of us paired off with each other. He'll probably think that we're going to get into more trouble because we'll want to protect each other even more," she said.

   "Yeah, but we have the whole vacation to think of a way to break it to him," Jesse stated with a smile.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I know this is short and no very good, but it's better than nothing. J PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


End file.
